A Magic Word
by senaxeth
Summary: When Tsuna suddenly got dumped, he got depressed and so, he went to a club to forget his ex, only to dance with his older brother figure, Dino. Oneshot. D27


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR and its wonderful characters.

* * *

Tsuna wasted no time in gulping his drink. The loud buzzing of the music and toxic atmosphere in the club is slowly getting into him. Looking at his glass, he drank another shot, wanting to forget something that shouldn't have existed in the first place if it weren't for his ignorance. He turned his gaze to the dance floor. Bodies swiftly sway to the beat of the music, almost automatically, sweat and breaths mingling together as clothes touches skin and skin touches skin.

With a sigh, he made his way through the crowd, easily blending with the atmosphere that sent his body in unpleasant tingles but he ignores it in favor of indulging himself in an unrestricted pleasure of having someone, someone that wouldn't hurt him, against his body.

'I can't keep on thinking about him, I have to forget.' Tsuna thought sadly. His gaze going downward as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, his moves slowly coming to a halt but still slightly dancing. H e decided, fun is over and must go home now. "Though I really didn't get to have fun since I just reminisce my time with my ex boyfriend." He thought bitterly.

As he was about to walk out of the swaying crowd of people, someone thought it would be fun to dance with him now. If it weren't for the fact that he is not in the mood now, he would surely take up the offer. The arms that surrounded his lithe waist surely didn't belong to a woman. He looked down at the arms holding is waist, now going lower. He frowned at the tattoos covering it and touched it, tracing the ink with trembling fingers. He felt the man behind him leaned down to whisper something, "Hey…" a familiar raspy voice uttered, ", little bro."

"I thought I said I want to be alone today?" Tsuna whispered lowly and stopped his fingers to grasp the hand with the tattoos with his left arm. Tsuna resumed swaying his body slowly.

"Well, it's a coincidence, really." Dino muttered back.

"I was very tired from those paper works and Romario allowed me some break. Finally..." he sighed.

Tsuna chuckled, grasping Dino's hand to let the older man feel him up. And down. Dino blushes from Tsuna's actions but didn't remove his hands. His gaze at Tsuna held seriousness for a moment before opening his mouth and deciding it was better to latch it to Tsuna's neck. Tsuna smiled slightly, knowing this is one of the quirks his guardians seems to like doing to him if he's feeling emotions that they said isn't befitting of him. Obviously, Dino was also influenced. He tilts his head to the side to give more room for the older man to express his worry.

"I'm fine, really." Tsuna tries to appease his older brother figure's worry, but his tired voice failed him. The loud music barely concealing his voice since they're talking close to each other.

Dino, noticing his little bro could use some more comfort, stopped his sucking and licking to Tsuna's neck to turn him around and face him. Cupping Tsuna's face into his hand, he looks into his adorable little bro's brown eyes concernedly; he notices the slightly puffy eyes that are clearly the result of crying. Tsuna looked up and as soon as he saw Dino's worried stare, he can't help but want to wipe it off his face, so he smiled. He transformed his sadness into a sincere smile that promises he won't feel depressed anymore and as if Dino heard the promises of that smile, the worry in his face was erased and was replaced with a grin. ' _A_ _s if a magic word was mentioned'_ Tsuna thought.

Dino was happy he could cheer Tsuna up like he did with them when they're upset or sad. Although he can't help but feel that he was also comforted in return. _'Well, it's good to have our Tsuna back. That runt doesn't deserve him anyway.'_ as Dino thought this, he forgot that they are still inside the club and beamed at Tsuna, twirling themselves around the crowd in a mock imitation of a waltz, oblivious to the displeased and irritated stares that he was getting. Tsuna just laughs good-naturedly at his older brother figure's antics and joins Dino in making a fool out of themselves.

While they maneuvered out of the crowd to stand in a corner, Tsuna controlled his breathing, tired from the movements that they've done, and faces Dino once more. He stared at Dino for a moment and put his arms upward, as if like a child wanted to be hugged. Dino, confused by the gesture but trusted his little bro, automatically stepped just a little more forward that the space between them is almost nonexistent. Tsuna put his arms around Dino and pulled him down, eyes half lidded as he watched Dino leaned down to meet their lips in a careful manner.

 _'I've never been so glad to be dumped.'_ was Tsuna's thought as their light kiss turned into something more heated, more greedy, more passionate, and more... **dirty**.

* * *

For this first fanfic that I've posted, I chose the pairing of D27.  
Although KHR has long since been completed, I can't get enough.  
Because I'm not yet confident about my writing and since my wrong grammar upsets me, it's a certainly short fic.  
I'm an amateur so please be lenient.


End file.
